Tina Sequoia
Sequoia Tina(VSQF012) was born somewhere between September 18-20, 2009 in the Sequoia. Her mother was the dominant female Benzedrine, and her father was Bruce. She was born in a litter of four; she had one sister named Ricou(VSQF011) and two brothers named Yabou(VSQM014) and Candy Flip(VSQM013). The pups boosted the Sequoia's numbers from only seven to eleven. The group managed to raise all the pups to adulthood. By the time the litter had reached maturity, Tina and her sister Ricou were some of the eldest subordinate females in the group alongside Nik Nak and RU. Ricou was evicted for the first time in November 2010 but rejoined the group. Tina didn't show interest in rovers until January 2011. That month she fell pregnant to a roving male, but she aborted her litter. In July 2011, Tina was evicted for the first time, along with RU and Nik Nak. A few months later, Tina fell pregnant for the second time, but once again she aborted her litter. In May 2012, the Sequoia split into two groups; Tina was among the splinter group of meerkats. Überkatz The splinter group failed to rejoin the Sequoia, so they became an independent mob called Überkatz. In June 2012, Tina established herself as the dominant female of the group while her father Bruce became the dominant male. However, Bruce could not mate with his daughter and rejoined Sequoia along with nine other males. This left nine meerkats remaining in Uberkats. But within that month three Whiskers males, Gump, Rozza, and Pitio, joined the group. Gump established himself as the dominant male and Tina's mate. Tina quickly fell pregnant and gave birth to her very first litter in September 2012. The litter consisted of Cupcake, J, and Frosting. A month later, Tina was pregnant again, but she sadly aborted the litter. In January 2013, Tina was pregnant again, but she lost the pups after giving birth. In March 2013, Tina did something unusual and went roving, but failed to breed and returned to the group. By July 2013, she was pregnant, most likely by mating with Gump, and gave birth to her second litter, which included Django, VUKM005, Gymnogene, and Pug. Tina did not produce another litter until December 2013, when she gave birth to Snäckan, Sötnös Überkatz, Sky Überkatz, and Snygging. That month a puff adder invaded the burrow and Tina was bitten on one of her forelegs. In spite of her injury, she carried her newborn pups and led her group to a new den. She recovered from her bite quickly and by January 2014 was pregnant. She gave birth to her fourth and final litter in February 2014. The litter consisted of six pups which included VUKP013, Gremlin, VUKF015, Lucky, Chance, and Zorro. Sadly, Tina disappeared in March 2014 and was later found dead, leaving her eldest daughter Frosting in charge of the group. Offspring 'First litter, born in September 2012, fathered by Gump ' Cupcake (VUKF001) Last Seen in April 2013. J (VUKM002) Last Seen in May 2013. Frosting (VUKF003) Former dominant female of Uberkatz. Hit by a car in July 2016. 'Second litter, born in July 2013, fathered by Gump ' Django (VUKM004) Last Seen in July 2015? Snood (VUKM005) Last Seen in November 2014. Gymmogene (VUKF006) Former member of Axolotls. Last Seen in July 2015. Pug (VUKF007) Former dominant female of Axolitis. Last Seen with TB in January 2016. Links Sequoia Mob Überkatz Mob Ricou Sequoia Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Überkatz meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Roving females Category:Deceased meerkats